It is well known to secure two or more structural components together using lockbolts of the type having heads and shanks wherein the shanks are adapted to receive a swagable metal collar which, after proper placement, is inelastically deformed into secure engagement with the lockbolt shank. The lockbolt may or may not have a “pintail” adapted to be snapped off and discarded after the collar has been swaged.
Normally, the placement of a shank or collar on the pintail and the subsequent swaging of the collar are performed as separate and distinct operations. Where the orientation of the lockbolts allows for it, an operator often places a series of collars on a closely spaced series of lockbolt shanks, and then serially applies the swaging tool to the collars, one by one. This operation is then repeated.
Using the collar feeder described in our co-pending application, Ser. No. 14/335,145 filed Jul. 18, 2014, it is possible for an operator to place collars in position on lockbolt pintails with one hand and subsequently apply the swaging tool to the collar with the other hand. The collar feeder can be attached to a cartridge or magazine loaded with collars. This makes the operation faster and more efficient.